


Live Like We Want To

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ray wants to try something new in the bedroom, his boyfriend is only too happy to oblige.





	Live Like We Want To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akamine-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akamine-chan).



> So for the snowflake challenge last month I asked people for prompts and this ended up being one from the second round. Most of the others are short ficlets (posted on my dreamwidth) But this was the longest so I thought it was the best to post here.
> 
> Aka sent the prompt: Gerard/Ray trying new things so...

Gerard lay on his hotel room bed, waiting for his boyfriend. Ray said that he wanted to try something new so he took a bag into the bathroom so he could get ready. Gerard wasn’t sure exactly what to expect. Ray was an amazing guy, he was sweet and loving but he wasn’t exactly... kinky. They’d tried a few things sure, but not much and it was usually Gerard taking the lead.

So when Ray said he wanted to try something, Gerard was only too happy to find out what that was.

“Ok, I’m coming out now!” He heard Ray’s voice from behind the door and Gerard smiled. “Please don’t laugh ok?”

“I promise.” Gerard replied, loud enough for him to hear. That just made him even more curious as to what Ray had been doing in there. Gerard looked over as he heard the door open, eager to see what Ray has been up to.

Gerard gasped as Ray stepped into the room, his eyes going wide at the sight. “Fuck...” He breathed softly, his eyes roaming over Ray’s body.

Ray was wearing a black dress that cut off at his knees. The material clung to his body and would have been so sexy on it’s own, but that wasn’t all he was wearing. He had fishnet tights, which went up under the skirt which made Gerard wonder if he wore panties. Ray also had make up on, black lipstick over his plump lips and eyeshadow around his eyes. He looked fucking gorgeous and Gerard was, for once in his life, speechless.

“How do I look?” Ray asked, his voice soft, his cheeks flushed. He was shifting slightly, his nerves showing.

“Holy shit Ray... you look amazing. Stunning. Beautiful.” Gerard nodded along to the praise as he sat up, wanting to get a better view of him. A better look shown that some of the fishnet was torn and his lipstick was a little smeared, but the imperfections just made it look even better. 

Ray smiled, broad and bright and he took a few steps closer to him. He clearly seemed more assured now from the compliments. “I’m glad. I... this is something I’ve wanted to do for awhile.” The way Ray spoke was just so earnest it made Gerard smile.

“I’m glad you felt like sharing this with me.” Gerard reached over for him, running his fingers over the front of Ray’s dress. It was quite love cut, giving a nice view of Ray’s broad chest. “Tell me what you’d like us to do.”

Ray smiled, watching Gerard’s fingers as they moved up, his fingertips rubbing his cheek. “I want you to call me a whore. To shove me down and use me. I want...” Ray’s cheeks flushed and he whispered, voice soft. “I want you to fuck me.”

Gerard nodded at his words, taking them in. Ray was, well he was Ray. Big and broad and strong. It had never crossed his mind that he might want to get fucked. That was all on Gerard, he was all about challenging stereotypes and yet here he was, stereotyping his love because of how he looked. But he wasn’t going to berate himself for it now, not when Ray looked so sexy. “Yeah Ray, of course. Anything you want.” Gerard smiled at him and Ray looked relieved, nodding in return. “Do you want me to just get going?” He asked, wanting to know if Ray had anything specific in mind for how this would go.

“Please, yeah.” Ray replied, his voice slightly breathy, like he’d get when he was really turned on by something.

“Ok.” Gerard nodded and closed his eyes, taking a moment to get into the right headspace. His onstage persona was definitely more confident, more dominant, so he decided to channel that. When he opened them he smirked at Ray. “Well, what do we have here?” He swung his legs off the side of the bed, moving to sit up, taking in the full sight of Ray, looking him over from his feet to his curls. Ray flushed slightly at the attention, shifting the weight on his feet. “Well you look like a slut, is that what you are hmm?”

Ray blushed slightly, batting his eyelashes at him, trying his best to look coy. Gerard suspected he’d practiced in a mirror. “Yes sir, I’m a whore.” Ray reached over, running his fingers down Gerard’s chest and he could see freshly applied purple nail polish. “I heard there was a singer in a band staying here.i never expected it to be a big time rock star like you.”

Gerard smirked at him. He didn’t consider himself a big time rock star, but he’d play along. “Oh yes, you’ve come to the right place.” Gerard reached over to Ray, stroking down his dress, his fingers brushing his skin. “I know how to give you a good time, you want that?”

“Yeah, I’ve always wanted to be with a rock star.” Ray smiled his warm, beautiful smile and Gerard couldn’t help but return it.

“Well tonight’s your lucky night.” Gerard grabbed Ray’s thick curls, pulling him close so their lips crashed together. Gerard parted his lips, darting his tongue out against Ray’s so he could explore his mouth. It was familiar territory by now, but Gerard always loved to make out with him. Ray was so passionate, which showed in his playing as well as how he kissed. This time he was a little more reserved, letting Gerard take control.

Gerard pulled back, breaking the kiss and licking his lips. “Mmm how about you put those pretty lips to work somewhere else, yeah?”

Ray’s shiny lips curved into a sly smile and he nodded in agreement. Gerard parted his legs wide for him, nodding for him to proceed. Ray sank down to his knees before him, reaching up before Gerard batted his hands away. “Nu uh, use that pretty mouth of yours.” Ray looked up and smiled at him, before leaning in. His plump, wet lips parted and he took the zipper of Gerard’s fly between his teeth. Slowly he moved it down, his nose pressing up against the bulge of Gerard’s cock. He couldn’t help but reach down and run his fingers through Ray’s soft curls. Ray let out a soft purr at the touch, shifting to pop open the button on his jeans with his mouth. Once it was undone he nuzzled Gerard’s fly open to gain access to his cock. “That’s it, good slut. Now show me what you can do.”

Ray looked up at him and smiled, parting those plush lips of his and taking Gerard’s dick between them. Gerard let out a soft sigh as Ray’s head shifted closer to his crotch, taking him down to the base. Ray might not look the part but he was an excellent cocksucker. He bobbed along Gerard’s length, his soft, wet tongue flicking against him in all the right ways. Ray had bought his hands up to Gerard’s thighs, pulling his flies open more so that his thumbs could brush against the singers balls. 

“Mmm yeah, just like that.” Gerard purred, his fingers gripping and pulling Ray’s thick curls. “You certainly know what to do with that whore mouth of yours.” He let out a happy sigh as Ray’s tongue twisted against his head, their eyes meeting. He loved how debauched Ray looked with a cock in his mouth, his painted lips slick with saliva, his eyes dark with lust. He smirked, allowing him to suck him off a little more before giving his hair a sharp tug so that just his head was in his mouth. “As much as I love those pretty lips of yours around my cock I want to blow my load up your ass.”

Ray pulled back with a soft pop and a low moan. “Oh yeah, I want your cock in me so bad, please...” Gerard chuckled, giving his hair another sharp tug before releasing the soft curls.

“Bend over the bed, I want to see that ass of yours.” Ray nodded, licking his lips before rising to his feet. As he leaned over the bed Gerard rose from his position, shoving his pants off fully. He stepped out of them, grabbing some lube from the side pocket of his bag before returning to him. He ran his fingers over Ray’s fishnet clad legs, pushing the skirt he wore up to get a look at his ass. Ray’s ass was nice and soft and though Gerard hadn’t fucked it before, he had ate him out a few times. He licked his lips at the memory, marvelling at the purple panties he wore. They weren’t anything fancy, probably bought at a dollar store or something during a stop over on the tour. He made a mental note to pick or some fancy lace ones for him at some point. “Mmm, nice panties. Let’s see what’s under them hmm?” Gerard hooked his fingers under the waistband, tugging the cotton down and he couldn’t help but let out a gasp at the sight. There was the base of a butt plug, solid and purple, slotted perfectly between Ray’s cheeks. It was definitely new too. Ray certainly had been busy. “Mmm it looks like someone was hoping for some action huh slut?”

“Oh yeah.” He wiggled his ass and Gerard couldn’t help but give it a quick slap, making him groan. “When I heard your band was staying here I knew I’d have to try and get laid.”

Gerard smirked, gripping the base of the plug and twisting it, making him groan. “And if you’d not found my room, would any of us have done?”

“I was hoping for you. But I’d have offered my ass to any of them.” Now it was Gerard’s turn to let out a groan as he pictured just that. He filed that away for later, either for when he was jerking off or to ask if Ray would be interested in a threesome. 

“Mm you really are a little slut aren’t you?” Gerard smirked, giving his ass a quick slap with his free hand. “Too bad I’m rooming alone, I’m sure the boys would’ve loved to gang bang you.” Ray let out a low, needy groan and Gerard smirked. He removed the plug, letting out a soft moan at the sight of it. Yeah, it was definitely new, bigger than the plug they had used before. It was big enough that he doubted he’d need to bother fingering Ray. He licked his lips at the sight of Ray’s hole, stretched open and practically begging to be filled. “Don’t worry though, even though it’s just me I’ll be sure to make it good for you.”

Gerard set the plug down on the sheets beside the guitarist and grabbed the lube, spreading some across his dick. He drizzled a little more on Ray’s opening, but didn’t finger him, figuring he was ready enough. “Please...” Ray whispered, wiggling his shapely ass for him and Gerard couldn’t help but chuckle, slapping him firmly.

“Good slut.” Gerard smiled, using one hand to hold Ray’s cheeks open while the other was around the base of his dick, lining himself up. He took a breath, wanting to savour the moment as he eased into Ray’s ass for the first time. It had been awhile since he’d been on top with anyone so he was going to be sure to enjoy it. As soon as his dick was in Ray he moaned, releasing his base and shifting his hands to hold his sides. “Fuck... Yeah slut, you feel so good around my cock.” He thrust into him fully, until he was balls deep, another groan escaping his throat. He heard a smiling noise pass Ray’s lips, his fingers clutching the bedsheets. Fuck, it was one of the sexiest sights Gerard had ever seen.

He started to move right away, steadily moving in and out of Ray’s perfect ass. As he moved he kept listening to the sounds the other man was making, just in case he uttered his safe word, not that he expected him to. “Harder, please.” Ray groaned, voice needy and breathless, his hips rocking back. 

“As you wish slut.” Gerard smirked smirked at the plea and started to slam into him. “How’s it feel slut huh? Is getting fucked by a rockstar everything you imagined?”

“Fuck...” Ray replied, his body trembling from the force of the thrusts. “Feels great, feels amazing. Fuck...”

Gerard smirked, shifting a hand from his ass, trailing it up along back of Ray’s dress. “You should see yourself. You look so debauched, bent over a cheap hotel bed, ass in the air as you grip the sheets.” His fingertips found Ray’s thick curls and he gripped ahold of them tight, pulling on his hair to yank his head back. “Yeah, you look like a real whore like this. Maybe when I’ve blown my load in you I should give the other guys a call yeah? Give you a real rockstar experience huh?”

Ray groaned, nodding as best he could with Gerard’s hand in his hair. “Yeah, fuck. Please...” His whine was high and needy, the sound making Gerard’s cock ache inside him. 

“Touch yourself for me slut, spill over the sheets. Leave a nice big stain for the others to see.” Gerard growled, his thrusts getting harder. He felt Ray’s head nod against his hand, watched as his right hand snuck under the dress. He felt his body tremble more under him as Ray jerked off. Gerard grinned at that, pounding into him harder. He could feel how close he was, how he could blow any second deep inside his lover. He tugged Ray’s hair harder, growling again. “I’m gonna fill you up soon slut, you want it bitch?”

“Yes...” He groaned, voice needy and desperate. “Please fill me up like the slut I am...” His hips thrust against his hand, against the bed. “Please...” He cried out and Gerard knew that he’d came against the sheets beneath them.

Ray’s ass twitched around Gerard’s dick, the sensation enough to tip him over the edge. With a low groan he came deep inside Ray. “Fuck...” He breathed out, eyes lidding slightly. He knew when he came down that it would hit him, that he had been the one to take Ray’s anal virginity, but for now he was just content to bask in the feeling. He eased out, licking his lips at the sight of Ray’s leaking ass. “You like that?”

“Mmm.” Ray nodded as Gerard relaxed his grip, releasing his head. It was a nice, contented sound and it made him smile.

“Want me to give the others a call?” He grinned, only half serious as he sank down to his knees, kissing each of Ray’s cheeks in turn.

“Yeah... but not tonight.” Gerard smiled and nodded, leaning in and licking a path towards his opening. “Mmm...” Ray purred softly and Gerard could picture his eyes lidding. “That was so hot, you were so hot... thank you.” Gerard hummed softly, flicking his tongue into him. He licked as his insides to clean up, his movements brief and sloppy. 

He didn’t stay there long, too breathless from his orgasm and soon he was on the bed, laying beside Ray, stroking his back as Ray shifted more fully onto the bed. “You look so good like this.” Gerard smiled, kissing his forehead. “Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“Thanks so much.” Ray returned his smile, big and happy, wrapping one of his arms around him and holding him close. “Do you think you could teach me how to put eyeliner on next time?”

“Sure.” Gerard smiled, the feeling of having Ray like this again sending a thrill through him. “Next chance we get some time in a town we can go and get some things. Some more dresses, some sexy underwear. If you want that is.”

”Yeah, I’d love that.” Ray grinned and they kissed. Although it was only brief the passion, the love was clear. Gerard shifted their bodies when their lips parted and he pulled the covers over them both.


End file.
